The story only I didn't know
by xXBlueBirdXx
Summary: Esta será la última vez… de nuestra primera vez. A veces, cuando cierro los ojos, aún te veo. ¿Cómo puedo amarte sin conocerte?


**The story only I didn't know**

.

.

.

Esta será la última vez… de nuestra primera vez.

A veces, cuando cierro los ojos, aún te veo.

¿Cómo puedo amarte sin conocerte?

.

.

.

 **Capítulo único**

.

.

.

―¿Ha tenido algún sueño?

―No… pero lo he visto. Él ha venido.

―¿Está segura?

―Sí, porque él me ama.

.

.

.

 _Tú en verdad lo has olvidado todo_

 _Mirando como alegremente me saludas_

.

.

.

―¿Te gusta la arena?

El pequeño niño le sonrió, sus mejillas untadas de tierra y sus ojos negros luminosos. Los rayos del sol hacían brillar su cara y el viento balancear su cabellera negra. Una paloma pasó volando.

La niña se sonrojó.

―Sí ―musitó.

El chiquillo le tendió una mano.

―¿Quieres jugar conmigo, _Sakura?_

― _Sí._

.

.

.

―¿Continúas sin tener algún sueño?, ¿has tenido alguna incomodidad?

―En estos días… mi cuerpo ha estado actuando extraño. Como si no me perteneciera. O algo así.

.

.

.

El frío de los azulejos contra su espalda y las manos apoyados en el váter del baño le impedía desmayarse ante las arcadas que la obligaban a flexionar su cuerpo. No debió beber tanto… pero ya de nada le servía reñirse. El ácido de su estómago volvió a quemarle la garganta y dejarle un mal sabor cuando lo vomitó.

Un líquido entre rosa y azul inundó el agua.

Hizo una mueca y haló la cadena.

Maldita sea los hombres… y maldita sea la perra de su mejor amiga.

¿Cómo pudo haberle metido los cuernos con su (ex) prometido?

―Y quien la veía ―masculló, limpiándose con un pañuelo (que sacó del bolso) la boca― parecía que no rompía un plato. Y destrozó fue la vajilla entera.

Salió del baño, tambaleándose, con los tacones colgados de una de sus manos y las tiras del vestido carmesí bajadas por sus hombros. Ni siquiera sabía dónde había dejado la estúpida chaqueta.

Se encogió de hombros, indiferente. Se compraría una… después.

De la misma forma que se buscaría una nueva mejor amiga y un (no tan) gilipollas novio.

Diez años de amistad echados al fracaso.

Cinco de relación. Más de la mitad de su vida.

Lágrimas negras inundaron sus cachetes.

―Qué vida tan perra. ―Se enjuagó el rostro con el agua fría.

Entonces, oyó una voz masculina.

―¿No debería estar en el baño de chicas?

Se giró, sin alzar la cabeza. Mierda. ¿Qué más le podía pasar?

―Sí, lo siento. ―Y salió apurada, desecha y con ganas de patear a la estúpida pareja que le rompieron el corazón y le jodieron la vida. Un tacón se le cayó antes de cruzar corriendo por la pista.

―¡Maldito seas, Naruto! ¡Maldita seas, Hinata!

Chilló, histérica, perdiéndose en la oscura noche sin estrellas.

.

.

.

―¿Ha tenido algún recuerdo de lo ocurrido?

―¿Doctor? ¿Usted no cree en los mundos paralelos?

.

.

.

El mismo muchacho que le había hablado salió detrás de ella con el tacón que dejó en el suelo del pub. O él pensaba que así era. Tenía una sonrisa perfecta que se le borró cuando perdió de vista a la chica. Le pareció que la recordaba… que la distinguía.

―¿Ocurre algo, _Sasuke?_ ―Preguntó su hermano, fumando un cigarrillo.

Negó con la cabeza.

Escuchó el suspiro de Itachi a su espalda.

―Naruto es un idiota ―masculló el de cabello más largo, dando unos pasos hacia la desolada carretera.

―¿Por? ―Su mirada seguía en la noche, buscando la melena rosa. Pero se rindió, retrocedió un poco y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de jean.

―Invitarnos a su boda para joder con la dama de honor de la novia. Venga, que si lo iba hacer, ¿para qué nos hizo viajar?

Y Sasuke también suspiró, dándole la razón. No le gustaba mucho Japón. Volvieron a entrar al pub, uno con el cigarro en las manos y el otro, en los bolsillos. Estaba aburrido. Irritado. Y no sabía por qué.

Se fijó de nuevo en tacón carmesí y respingó.

―¿Me podrías devolver mi zapato? Se me cayó hace un rato ―una chica pelirroja dijo, tambaleante. Se notaba que estaba ebria.

Sasuke frunció el cejo, confusión en su gesto.

―Por favor ―volvió a decir la muchacha, señalando un pie de ella.

Observó el zapato plateado… totalmente diferente al de ella, no obstante, se lo tendió de malagana. Que se diese cuenta lo embriagada que estaba que ni reconocía su propio calzado. El sorprendido fue él, cuando se lo pasó.

Habría jurado que era carmesí.

La muchacha sonrió, cogiéndolo de sus manos.

― _Gracias… por cierto, soy Karin_.

.

.

.

―¿Doctor? ¿No cree usted… que el tiempo está extraño?

―¿A qué se refiere cuando habla del tiempo?

―Bueno… En días como éstos, siento que alguien sin ninguna duda vendrá a verme.

―¿Quién piensa usted que sea?

.

.

.

 _(¡Corre, Sasuke! ¡Corre! ¡No dejes que te atrapen!)_

 _(Venga,… ¡Es difícil! ―el niño sonrió)_

Se despertó sudoroso con un dolor de cabeza y el nombre de alguien tambaleando en su boca.

Alejó su mano, moviendo la cabeza de su novia.

La chica abrió sus ojos, mostrando un raro color: marrón.

―¿Ya te vas, cariño? ―Preguntó, empalagosa… y por alguna razón, sintió una punzada de dolor.

Como si le estuviera fallando a alguien… otra vez.

―Sí, debo irme porque hoy entro más temprano de lo normal. ―Le sonrió, aunque no le llegó a sus ojos ónice.

Karin le acarició una mejilla antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **¿Por qué, ahora, ella se sentía tan mal ―tan incorrecta― en su cama?**

.

.

.

 _Solo entonces, lentamente, comienzo a sentir dolor_

 _La herida que aún no tenía empieza a aparecer en mi piel_

.

.

.

―Los rojos son mejores ―volvió a decir Sakura y volvió a ser ignorada por la novia.

―Es una boda, frentona, no puedo llevar tacones carmesí. ―Ino, una rubia de ojos azules, le sacó la lengua desde el pedestal en el que se encontraba.

Quien diría que el día que el muchacho faltó a la cita ―con el chico que decidió intentar algo serio― porque su amiga le chocó con el carro, impidiéndole asistir, pero haciendo que pasaran un larguísimo tiempo en el hospital. Eso había sido hace cinco años. Y desde ese día, ninguno se separó.

Empezaron odiándose… hasta enamorarse.

Maldita sea. Ella parecía servir como celestina.

Sai hubiera sido un partido perfecto… pero ya no podría. Sin darse cuenta, desgajó la rosa roja.

―Frentona, tengo hambre ―le dijo la rubia, meneando su vestido de novia.

―¿Quieres perritos? ―Preguntó, obligándose a sonreír. Ino no tenía la culpa de sus fiascos amorosos.

―Sí, pero recuerda, sin mostaza.

―Ajá.

Oyó la campanita cuando cerró la puerta tras su espalda, pero no notó que chocaba con alguien hasta que escuchó una maldición. Un hombre vestido de traje y ojos negros le bufó. Llevaba el cabello ónice demasiado largo para ser un empresario.

―Tenga más cuidado, idiota ―le rujió, recogiendo los papales desparramados.

Por el insulto, Sakura no le ayudó. Aunque alcanzó a leer un papel que decía "… presidente de Corporación Uchi&Uzu."

Pasó la calle y se dirigió al puesto de perritos.

Cuando volvió a girar la vista, a mirar si aún estaba el idiota, no lo observó. Había un mar de transeúntes.

.

.

 _Las lágrimas no deberían venir_

 _Ya que esta despedida no parece algo importante_

 _Ya que esto se siente sin ningún valor_

.

.

.

 **La miró mientras la lluvia empapaba su cuerpo y se obligó a girar la cabeza y dejar de ver por el espejo retrovisor. Ella se veía tan pequeña… tan angelical… él la estaba destrozando, rompiendo su promesa.**

― **¿Por qué tenemos que irnos? ―Preguntó por décima vez, apretando el dije de un ángel que ella le regaló.**

 **Su madre se giró y le sonrió, cálida.**

― **Porque papá está haciendo un nuevo negocio.**

 **El mencionado, quien conducía, asintió con la cabeza.**

― **La volverás a ver, Sasuke-chan ―le susurró su hermano―. Si es tu alma gemela, así será.**

 **Mil kilómetros allá, entre la intersección de la capital, Fugaku no alcanzó a girar el volante con la suficiente rapidez para esquivar el camión.**

 **El impacto golpeó la cabina del conductor y el acompañante, mientras el fuego empezaba a propagarse y consumir todo a su paso.**

― **Sakura ―alcanzó a jadear el infante, aún con su mano en el pequeño colgante.**

.

.

.

 _Una amable despedida_

 _Al final no puede haber tal cosa_

.

.

.

Estaba lloviendo en la ciudad como **hacía diez años** no ocurría. Konoha se caracterizaba por ser un pueblo con ligeras lloviznas y ventarrones pasajeros, pero las nubes negras y el cielo oscuro presagiaban un aguacero de todo el día.

―Genial ―masculló la chica de cabellos rosas, cubriéndose con la carpeta plástica la cabeza―. Preciso hoy que tengo una entrevista.

Por alguna razón, sintió un extraño cosquilleo cuando se subió en el auto y puso las manos en su volante. Se aferró al cuero y, sin motivo, comenzó a llorar. La cabeza le martillaba ese día peor que los demás.

Un sentimiento de angustia la embargó por completo, corroyendo su sistema y aplastando sus huesos.

―Qué estúpida, ¿por qué lloro? ―Y arrancó, entre sollozos hacia la corporación Uchi&Uzu… el nombre le parecía familiar, pero no entendía el por qué.

No vio cuando en el edificio colocaban un anuncio que decía " **Aniversario décimo de la gran pérdida para el mundo empresarial. Los más sinceros pésames al…,"** la lluvia no permitió ver el apellido de los afectados.

Solo dejó ver el rostro familiar de un peque de seis años.

..

..

―¿Cómo así?

Sakura quería gritar y darle una bofetada a la estúpida secretaria para borrarle la sonrisa que llevaba. Las punzadas en la cabeza parecían aumentar y la mueca que hacía la recepcionista la puso peor. Maldita.

―Lo siento, señorita. El señor tuvo que salir.

―Maldita sea, ¿y no hay nadie que me pueda entrevistar?

―No, no señora.

―Está bien ―accedió, sabiendo que no le serviría de mucho discutir con la empleada.

La muchacha de cabellera rosácea no notó las miradas de odio que le enviaron los trabajadores cuando tomó el ascensor.

¿Cómo no entendía que el presidente estaba en una época muy dolorosa para él? Qué chiquilla tan desconsiderada.

.

.

.

 _Si lo hubiera sabido_

 _Lo he tenido que llorar todo y a cambio_

 _En ese momento_

 _Yo era parte de nuestro final_

.

.

.

Salió de la tienda con cinco minutos de retraso. Esperaba que Karin, su futura prometida, no se hubiese cabreado… aunque estaba segurísimo que lo perdonaría cuando viera el porqué de su demora.

Cuando vio la carretera, estaba congestionada. Una ambulancia frente a dos coches, colisionados. Sintió un apretón en el corazón.

―¿Qué pasó? ―Preguntó a uno de los peatones que curioseaban.

El hombre se dio la vuelta, mostrando unos ojos azules y un cabello rubio detrás del gorro pasamontañas. Llevaba un traje de enfermero.

―No sé muy bien, pero al parecer, un hombre del psiquiátrico se escapó, robó un auto y lo estrelló ―señaló el Mercedes Benz que estaba totalmente destruido con la trompa impactada en un lateral del otro automóvil―. Había una joven mujer en el otro. Pobre chica… demasiado joven como para terminar así.

El moreno tragó, el nudo dificultándoselo. Vio cuando subían a la muchacha a la camilla, usaba un vestido veraniego verde y algo dorado entre las manos.

―¿Hora de la muerte ? ―Inquirió uno de los médicos.

― _Doce en punto_ ―respondió otro.

No supo por qué, pero una lágrima se deslizó de su ojo izquierdo.

Después, retomó el camino en su auto. _Le esperaba la noche de ensueño._

.

.

.

―¿Por qué cree que me olvidó?

―¿De quién habla?

―De él. ¿Por qué cree que me haya olvidado?

.

.

.

«No existen casualidades. Todo pasa por algo. Hay un amor incandescente, esperando en otro lado.

Tu amor y el de él; es dimensional. Eso significa, para ti y para él, soledad.

Confórmate con tu compañero y deja de buscar tu alma gemela.

No se encuentra en esta dimensión paralela… o si lo ha estado, ya estará muerto y solo alcanzaste a verlo de paso.»

Sakura bufó, dejando el periódico con su horóscopo encima de la vitrina y tomando las pastillas que pidió.

―De verdad ―masculló, pagando el efectivo en caja― si alguien se creyera esta basura, se deprimiría. La persona que lo hizo está jodida respecto al amor.

La morena que le atendía asintió. Tenía unos hermosos ojos perla.

Salió del local y empezó a llover en ese mismo instante. Todo el mundo sacó un paraguas, pero ella no había traído. Genial. Realmente genial.

En el edificio, donde estaba la enorme pantalla, apareció la imagen de un niño. Abajo, se leía Uchiha Sasuke. Y después del nombre, en letras más pequeñas, murió en un accidente de tráfico hace diez años.

Un dolor de cabeza la hizo flexionarse y retorcerse, el sueño desapareciéndose frente a ella.

Otra pesadilla acabando de empezar.

Todo estaba blanco... y una rubia mujer la veía, tenía su brazo derecho cogido y una jeringa en la mano, cerca de la intravenosa.

―¿Está lista, señorita?

No alcanzó a responder. Volvió a caer en un sueño.

.

.

.

 _Era la única historia que yo no conocía_

…

…

 _Así que no era amor_

 _Fue solo un momento que pasaste a mi lado_

 _Ahora comienzo vagamente a comprender_

.

.

.

 **El pequeño estaba en la camilla, sus manos aún aferradas al dije.**

― **¡Aumenten la cantidad!**

 **Volvió a sentir la electricidad en su cuerpo y sintió como se encorvaba. Al parecer, no podría cumplir su segunda promesa: la de volver.**

― **Vamos, joder. Se nos vas a…―La médica no terminó la frase cuando el "pi..." la interrumpió―. ¿Hora de la muerte? ―Preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos miel. Era un niño… alguien que hasta ahora comenzaba a vivir.**

― _Doce en punto_ **―respondió una enfermera.**

― **¿Hubo algún sobreviviente? ―Dejó ir sus manos enguantadas sobre la cara del niño salpicada de sangre, tierra y ceniza. Empezó a recorrer sus dedos, al verlos crispados.**

 **Encontró un dije, en forma de ángel, de oro en la mano.**

― **Sí, señora** _ **.**_ _Itachi Uchiha_ **se encuentra en cirugía. No se sabe si pase la noche.**

.

.

.

 _El por qué solo podías pedirme disculpas_

 _Debo de haber estado muy emocionada_

.

.

.

― **¿El muchacho sobrevivió?**

 **La enfermera asintió, sus ojos** _ **c**_ _lavado_ _ **s**_ **en la libreta que llevaba.**

― **Se encuentra en unidad de cuidados intensivos. Aunque está plenamente despierto.**

― **Me alegra como profesional ―musitó la rubia mujer, quitándose los guantes― aunque yo hubiese preferido morir con mi familia.**

― **Lo ha perdido todo ―respondió la chica de cabellos negros, más joven que la doctora―. Al menos, sus padres eran ricos. No sufrirá por el dinero.**

 **La doctora meneó la cabeza, sin embargo, sintió pena. Enfrentarse a la cruda realidad… sería amargo.**

― **Voy a hablar con él ―dijo, después de unos minutos de silencio, la enfermera.**

― **Oh, espere ―la doctora metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó un dije, con forma de ángel, de oro. Se lo tendió a la pelinegra―. El niño se aferró a él. Es lo único…―No terminó la frase, la chica lo aceptó y se marchó.**

 **No había palabras cuando la tragedia golpeaba.**

.

.

.

 _En el momento que me dejaste_

 _Esperaba por ti… otra vez_

.

.

.

.

Estaban caminando por un sendero, rodeados de rosas carmesí.

―Prefiero los cerezos ―masculló el pelinegro, subiéndose la bufanda hasta la nariz.

La muchacha rio, golpeteando juguetonamente sus mejillas con las manos enguantadas en lana.

El invierno había llegado demasiado rápido, aunque lo más asombrosos para los dos, era que ninguna flor del prado se había marchitado. Seguían intactas… como la última vez.

― ** _En primavera_** ―le sonrió, uniendo sus labios en su frente― ** _iremos a verlos_**.

...

...

 _¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?_

…

…

 _Una amable despedida_

 _Al final no puede haber tal cosa_

 _..._

 _..._

―¿Qué estás haciendo, Sakura?

Una rubia mujer de ojos esmeralda, tan parecidos a los de la peque, la jaló, levantándola del suelo donde dormía.

―Mami ―la niña se frotó los párpados, bostezando―. ¿Por qué gritas?

―Oh, mocosa ―gimoteó su madre, pegándola a su torso―. No me vuelvas asustar así, Sakura. ¿Qué hacías aquí?

La pequeña se rio, suave y melodiosa.

―Ma, no hagas ruidos, vas a despertar a… ―Las palabras de la rosácea se quedaron en el olvido, cuando contempló el panorama.

Los pétalos ennegrecidos bañaban el suelo, cubierto de una espesa nieve. Y los árboles, que antes estaban frondosos, ahora estaban pelados y con una fina capa de hielo.

La niña se aferró al brazo de su madre, asustada.

―Ma, ¿dónde está…?

Mebuki, su mami, la alejó unos centímetros de ella.

―Saku-chan, él ya no está. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Lágrimas bañaron el rostro y una mueca se convirtió la sonrisa de la pequeña.

―Él lo prometió, mamá ―sollozó.

.

.

.

 _Si lo hubiera sabido_

 _Lo he tenido que llorar todo y a cambio_

 _En ese momento_

 _Yo ya era parte de nuestro final_

.

.

.

La doctora suspiró, dejando la libreta amarilla a un lado de la silla.

A través de la pantalla, aún se veía a la chica tendida en su cama. Tenía el cabello corto y un vestido blanco, iba descalza.

―¿Y si su historia es verdad? A veces parece lucida ―Le preguntó un médico, casi de su misma edad.

La mujer negó con la cabeza, frotándose con los dedos las sienes.

―Es mentira… todo lo es.

El muchacho cogió la libreta, todavía con el emparedado en la boca y en una mano, la soda.

―¿Por qué está tan segura? Puede ser un brote psicótico. Y si es eso, hemos tratado con el procedimiento incorrecto. ―Los ojos azules, clarísimos como un cielo despejado, se desviaron a la grabación de la residente.

―Naruto ―gimió la psiquiatra―, he estudiado su caso desde que salí. Fue el primero que se me dio. Sé de lo que digo.

―Lo sé, lo sé, 'ttebayo ―se rio el chico, revolviendo sus cabellos de oro. La comida yacía, igual que la libreta, en la silla blanquecina―. Pero, cuando hablo con ella, parece tan… cuerda. Es difícil de creer, **_Ino-chan._**

―Es verdad, pero así es. Investigué su caso. No entiendo cómo su mente se pudo quebrar.

.

.

.

―Ellos murieron, el único sobreviviente fue Uchiha Itachi ese día. Es una lástima.

―¿Y la niña era amiga del pequeño?

―Oh, sí, eso creo. Sakura le llevaba seis años, sin embargo, eran muy buenos amigos. De por sí, de los dos.

―Entonces, si ellos ya murieron, ¿ella ya no es consciente de eso? Habla de que lo espera

―A él no, todo el mundo se confunde en esa parte. Ella espera a otro.

―¿A quién?

―Al que aceptó la promesa. La de los dos.

―No logro entender… espere, señora Tsunade-san.

.

.

.

Volvió a despertar en la misma habitación aséptica y blanca.

Él estaba sentado en el sillón negro, viéndola, observándola. Usaba la misma bufanda que… la primera vez.

―¿Por qué no habías venido?

Pero él no dijo algo, solo alzó el dije que ella le dio y sonrió, triste.

― ** _Lo siento, Sakura._**

― **Yo también** ―las lágrimas descendieron por sus mofletes―. **¡Yo también!**

Los gritos agónicos comenzaron, en el mismo momento que un muchacho rubio entró en la habitación. Una jeringa en mano.

La imagen de él se disolvió y el sueño la volvió atrapar.

.

.

.

 _Era la única historia que yo no conocía_

.

.

.

―Él sólo paga las facturas. Creo que, en el fondo, se siente culpable.

―Puede ser… yo me sentiría así.

.

.

.

Esta historia está dedicada a la chica que me ha acosado (en los mejores términos) en mi fanfic Sonríe, Naruhina.

Espero que te gusta y esto te calme tu sed (un poco) SasuSaku

FifteenLovers

.

.

.

 **¿Comentarios?**


End file.
